captivated
by shirocchin
Summary: "Oh—hehe, taringmu bagus begitu, kenapa harus disembunyikan." Izuku tertawa kecil. Shouto tak bergeming. Manusia menggemaskan di depannya ini tak takut padanya? [vampire!shouto x human!izuku] for event #OFATODODEKU


**captivated**

 **shouto/izuku**

* * *

Di sebuah dimensi lain yang terpisah dari dunia manusia, hiduplah keluarga vampire berdarah murni. Keluarga makhluk bertaring penghisap darah tersebut mendiami sebuah kastil besar nan kokoh, terletak di atas bukit dan lembah yang menghadap ke arah laut. Todoroki Enji—sang kepala keluarga adalah sosok vampire dengan penampilan garang dan menyeramkan. Pria tersebut duduk di posisi paling ujung sementara keempat anaknya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri meja. Tak ada yang berani bersuara ketika mereka berada di meja makan, apalagi dengan sosok ayah yang tegas dan keras dengan sepasang mata tajam mengawasi setiap gerak gerik. Todoroki Shouto, anak yang termuda, memandang gelas berisi cairan kental berwarna merah dengan lesu. Ah, dia memang memiliki ekspresi yang datar dan membosankan—namun hari ini, raut wajahnya begitu tertekuk.

"Hei, Shouto. Kenapa kau tak menghabiskan jatahmu? Kau takut aku mengerjaimu seperti beberapa hari yang lalu?"Salah satu kakak laki-laki Shouto terkekeh saat melihat wajah adiknya yang seperti lipatan kusut.

Shouto menggeram. Dari empat bersaudara, Shouto adalah vampire yang sedikit unik. Ia hanya tertarik dengan darah lelaki muda. Keanehan bermula ketika Shouto berusia enam tahun dan salah satu pelayan memberinya darah seorang perempuan. Shouto kecil langsung meriang di malam harinya, sekujur tubuh menggigil dan terasa gatal. Kondisi itu berlangsung selama dua hari penuh, membuat Shouto harus terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Keanehan tersebut akhirnya mulai terendus ketika Shouto dengan santai meneguk segelas darah laki-laki muda. Tubuhnya kembali sehat dan bugar. Ada yang bilang, Shouto alergi dengan darah perempuan. Dua kakak laki-laki Shouto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mengatakan sesuatu yang berbunyi _"Apa kau ini semacam vampire gay?"._

Keusilan kakak Shouto tak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Kakak laki-laki yang tertua pernah dengan kurang ajar menukar gelas berisi darah laki-laki muda yang khusus disajikan untuk adiknya dengan darah om-om. Mereka hanya penasaran apakah Shouto juga alergi dengan darah pria paruh baya. Hasilnya, Shouto lari secepat kilat ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh darah yang diteguknya. Sejak saat itu, tak ada yang iseng mengganti darah lelaki muda kesukaan Shouto dengan darah om-om.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana para pemasok darah mendapatkan darah manusia,"ujar Shouto sambil memandangi tepian kaca. Ada bayangan sosok makhluk bertaring dengan bekas luka di sisi wajah. Tanpa sadar Shouto menyentuh luka tersebut.

"Kenapa kau penasaran? Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena terlahir sebagai vampire bangsawan. Urusan pekerjaan biarlah vampire kelas bawah yang menangani," kata Todoroki Enji dengan suara berat.

Shouto tak berkata apa pun. Ia meneguk darah kesukaannya dengan cepat, kemudian bersiap meninggalkan meja makan. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah suka dengan ayahnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuat keduanya tidak sejalan, apalagi sejak kejadian ibunya diusir dari kastil karena ketahuan menyiram wajah anaknya yang masih kecil dengan air panas.

"Aku ingin pergi ke dunia manusia. Kau tak bisa melarangku."

Jubah berwarna gelap kemerahan disibakkan, ujungnya menyentuh permukaan lantai marmer yang dingin sehingga menimbulkan suara gesekan yang khas. Kedua kakak laki Shouto tak menanggapi perkataan adiknya, mereka sadar Shouto masih labil serta emosinya sering melonjak tak stabil.

"Aku tak melarangmu, Shouto. Apa kau tahu taruhan yang harus diambil para pekerja pemasok darah di dunia manusia?"

"Apa?" Shouto melirik tajam.

"Nyawa."

"Kau bilang vampire tak bisa mati sekali pun dibunuh."

"Memang benar. Tapi para manusia itu sudah berkembang lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Jika vampire ada untuk memburu manusia, maka di dunia sana ada pepatah 'manusia ada untuk memburu vampire'. Kau pikir mencari mangsa itu semudah mencari celana dalam? Aku tak melarangmu, hanya saja kau belum cukup kuat—"

Shouto memotong dengan suara melengking tinggi."Persetan dengan kekuatan. Aku sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kau melihat pertandingan adu pedang di kastil milik Shigaraki tempo hari."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras ingin tetap pergi, aku akan menyiapkan pengawal untuk menemanimu." Enji sepertinya nyaris menyerah berdebat dengan anak bungsunya.

"Aku tak perlu pengawal. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan suatu saat aku akan..," Shouto berhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu, ia melirik ayahnya dengan pandangan penuh dendam,"Aku akan membawa ibu kembali ke kastil."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Shouto lenyap di balik pintu. Enji menghela napas panjang.

"Biarkan Shouto melakukan apa yang dia mau. Anak itu sudah dewasa." Todoroki Fuyumi, satu-satunya anak perempuan di antara empat bersaudara akhirnya buka suara. Ia adalah sosok yang paling dekat dengan si bungsu. Shouto sendiri sudah menganggapnya sebagai sosok ibu.

"Kau terlalu lembut padanya,"imbuh Enji berusaha menyembunyikan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Aku hanya berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Shouto—tidak seperti dua laki-laki di depanku ini."

Yang ditunjuk hanya mengeluarkan suara kekehan pelan, masa bodoh.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam.

.

.

Demi mewujudkan keinginannya, di suatu malam yang sepi Shouto menyelinap ke luar kastil. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup kain hitam. Vampire bangsawan tak bisa sembarangan menyelinap keluar tanpa pengawalan dan untuk pertama kalinya Shouto menyesal dilahirkan dalam keluarga terpandang. Ia selalu merasa gerak geriknya selalu diawasi, bahkan saat di dalam kastil sekali pun. Shouto tak pernah mempercayai ayahnya sendiri. Pria itu pasti akan berubah pikiran saat Shouto kembali mengungkapkan keinginannya pergi ke dunia manusia. Tak ingin berdebat dengan sang ayah yang selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran tanpa titik temu, Shouto berusaha mengandalkan dirinya sendiri.

Helaian berwarna merah dan putih berkibar pelan tertiup angin malam. Malam adalah waktu di mana vampire bersenang-senang. Shouto bisa melihat lampu-lampu dalam kastil menyala terang benderang. Vampire muda itu begitu terlena dengan pikirannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjelajahi dunia yang berbeda, dunia yang menjadi tempat mata pencaharian para vampire pekerja pemasok darah.

"Mau ke mana kau dengan penampilan seperti pencuri, heh—Shouto?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing menghentikan langkah Shouto. Ia menoleh, mendapati sosok bertaring dengan helaian hitam jabrik bersandar pada sisi batang pohon. Separuh wajah vampire itu terdapat bekas luka bakar, melebar hingga ke sepanjang dagu. Shouto mengenalnya. Vampire itu adalah Dabi, salah satu penghuni kastil Shigaraki. Shouto bertanding dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku jika melihat vampire bangsawan keluyuran di luar kastil. Kau jadi anak nakal sepertinya, heh? Apa hormon remajamu sedang bergejolak?" Dabi berjalan mendekat. Dengan gaya sok akrab ia merangkul Shouto seolah-olah mereka teman lama. Shouto segera menepis tangan panjang yang melingkari pundaknya dengan kasar. Dabi bersiul menyebalkan melihat reaksi vampire bangsawan.

"Apa kau ingin berburu?" tanya Dabi penuh selidik. Ia bisa mengendus gelagat Shouto yang tak biasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersenang-senang bersama Shigaraki dan yang lain?" Shouto beberapa kali mengunjungi kastil milik Shigaraki Tomura, salah satu vampire bangsawan namun berwatak kejam. Dan ia sungguh tak menyukai suasana di dalam kastil yang begitu suram meski ramai dengan vampire berlalu lalang. Tiap dua pekan sekali diadakan pertandingan adu pedang di sebuah ruangan terbuka. Banyak vampire muda yang ikut berpartisipasi serta unjuk kebolehan dalam seni memainkan senjata panjang dan tajam tersebut. Shouto masih ingat bagaimana Shigaraki bertanding ugal-ugalan, tidak peduli dengan aturan.

"Aku sedang bosan, makanya aku memilih keluyuran sendiri—dan bertemu denganmu. Ayo, kukenalkan pada vampire cantik di kastil milik Yaoyorozu. Vampire seusiamu harus tahu cara bersenang-senang." Dabi menyeringai, sekilas tampak seperti penjahat yang sedang membisikkan sesuatu yang menyesatkan pada bocah polos.

"Aku tak tertarik. Dari pada itu, apa kau punya semacam informasi bagaimana cara supaya aku bisa pergi ke dunia manusia? Kau sahabat Shigaraki, pasti tahu banyak soal dunia luar."

Dabi mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Oh, jadi bocah berdarah bangsawan ini ingin pergi ke dunia manusia?

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku pernah ke sana dua—tidak, tiga kali. Aku memburu dan memilih sendiri santapanku. Kau harus merasakan sensasi ketika taring tajam menghunjam leher mangsamu—"

"Katakan padaku bagaimana agar aku bisa ke sana,"potong Shouto cepat. Ia kesal dengan sifat Dabi yang sengaja memancing emosi lawan bicara. Di luar ia hanya vampire biasa tak banyak tingkah, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya mampu membuat siapa pun terpelatuk.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku memberitahumu? Setiap transaksi harus menguntungkan kedua belah pihak." Jubah Dabi berkibar. Angin bertiup cukup kencang.

"Kuberikan jatah darah berkualitas selama satu pekan, bagaimana?" tanya Shouto tanpa berpikir panjang. Darah berkualitas yang dimaksud adalah darah yang memiliki aroma memabukkan dan sangat langka didapatkan karena hanya manusia tertentu yang dianugerahi darah sejenis itu. Dabi tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya ia setuju dengan hadiah yang ditawarkan Shouto.

"Baiklah, setuju. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pos penjagaan. Apa kau tahu kalau perbatasan antara dunia manusia dan dunia vampire diawasi ketat? Ada banyak penjaga yang akan memeriksa asal usulmu dan mereka lah yang memutuskan apakah kau layak untuk pergi atau tidak. Berbeda dengan pekerja yang memang dikhususkan untuk mencari darah, vampire yang bukan pekerja jumlahnya sangat dibatasi."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju pos yang dimaksud.

"Kenapa dibatasi? Bukankah makin banyak vampire yang ke sana makin banyak darah yang didapatkan dan pekerjaan mereka bisa lebih cepat selesai?" Shouto tak mengerti.

"Bodoh! Dasar bocah manja tak tahu apa-apa. Apa Endeavor tak menceritakan padamu soal dunia manusia?" sentak Dabi, merasa gemas dengan pengetahuan Shouto yang minim. Endeavor adalah julukan untuk ayah Shouto yang bernama asli Todoroki Enji.

Shouto menggeram tak terima."Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika hubunganku dengan Endeavor tidak bagus."

Dabi nyaris tergelak."Padahal kalian berstatus sebagai ayah dan anak."

"Status sedarah tak menjamin hubungan berjalan baik. Toh dari sejarah yang kubaca, lebih banyak pertikaian yang melibatkan sesama saudara sedarah."

Dabi mengangguk, iseng mengusap kepala Shouto dengan gerakan sok akrab. "Kau benar, anak pintar."

Shouto langsung menggeram dan menatap tajam Dabi.

"Berhenti melotot, kau menyeramkan. Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai."

Dua vampire berbeda kasta tiba di sebuah tempat terbuka dengan sebuah pintu berukuran raksasa berdiri kokoh. Shouto tak berkedip memandangnya. Dabi segera menyikutnya.

"Kau harus berhutang banyak darah untukku, bocah." Dabi berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga Shouto. Vampire yang lebih tua meninggalkan Shouto yang termenung. Vampire muda melihat bagaimana Dabi mendatangi salah satu penjaga yang diketahui sebagai vampire wanita. Meski samar, Shouto bisa menangkap seringaian dan senyuman bejat dari bibir Dabi. Berikut tangan pria yang bergerak tanpa diduga ke paha bagian dalam sang penjaga wanita. Shouto memalingkan muka. Wajahnya sedikit memanas melihat adegan tak senonoh tersaji secara cuma-cuma, langsung di depan mata. Shouto tak menyangka Dabi menggunakan cara murahan untuk menyuap penjaga. Beberapa penjaga tampak tak peduli seolah-olah menganggap hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi di lingkungan kerja mereka. Kepuasan seksual yang ditawarkan menjadi salah satu bentuk penyuapan paling umum selain transaksi darah.

Shouto baru menoleh ketika Dabi menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar menjijikkan. Vampire itu menjilati jemarinya yang basah oleh cairan mencurigakan.

"Dia bilang oke. Kau bisa pergi ke dunia manusia sekarang."

"Secepat itu dia menyetujuinya?" Shouto sedikit terkejut.

"Aku adalah tukang suap paling ulung di dunia vampire, kau tahu itu? Aku hanya menjanjikannya seks satu malam setelah pekerjaannya selesai."

"Kau vampire rendahan." Shouto bergidik seolah-olah jijik.

Dabi sepertinya tak tersinggung, ia malah memamerkan senyum paling menyebalkan."Ya, dan bocah bangsawan sepertimu meminta bantuan pada vampire rendahan sepertiku. Jangan lupakan janjimu."

Dabi mendorong Shouto agar vampire yang lebih muda mendekat ke arah pintu. Bunyi berderit memekakkan telinga membuat Shouto harus menutup telinga kala pintu raksasa mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Kau punya waktu maksimal tiga hari, jika kau tak segera kembali ada kemungkinan kau akan terjebak selamanya di sana, hahaha."

"Tidak lucu."

"Oke, aku bohong. Yang jelas kau tak bisa berlama-lama. Banyak manusia yang bekerja sebagai pemburu vampire. Aku tak ingin bilang seperti ini, tapi berhati-hatilah. Kalau kau sampai tertangkap, jatah darahku akan berkurang."

Dabi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Shouto memalingkan wajah. Vampire dengan iris berbeda warna berkedip selama beberapa kali, mengagumi bagian dalam pintu raksasa. Detik berikutnya ia nyaris berteriak karena mendadak tubuhnya seperti ditarik dengan kuat dan kasar. Shouto merasakan tubuhnya terombang-ambing, begitu ringan, kemudian terasa cepat hingga kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut nyeri. Isi perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk, melilit dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya bereaksi. Dabi tak memberitahunya bahwa melewati batas dua dunia begini mengerikan.

.

.

Shouto mendarat di atas tanah berselimutkan rerumputan basah. Rambut putih berpadu merah berantakan menutupi sebagian wajah. Vampire itu mencoba bangkit dengan menahan rasa nyeri di kepala. Sungguh pendaratan yang tak bisa dibilang mulus.

Sesaat setelah kondisi tubuhnya stabil, Shouto mengedarkan pandangan. Ia terkejut setengah mati saat menyaksikan sekumpulan manusia dengan kostum aneh-aneh menyerupai makhluk yang seperti bukan manusia berjalan hilir mudik dengan membawa segelas minuman dan makanan ringan. Shouto berpegangan pada sisi pohon, sosoknya agak tersembunyi di balik batang kecokelatan. Sepasang irisnya mengamati dengan saksama, siapa tahu ia mendarat di dunia yang salah.

Sial, Dabi tak memberitahunya apa pun soal fenomena di hadapannya. Vampire brengsek itu tak bercerita jika dunia manusia juga dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk supernatural dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Dari yang menyeramkan seperti sosok yang dibungkus perban putih dengan bercak darah sampai bentuk yang menggelikan seperti manusia berkepala kuda.

"Hei, _bro_! Kenapa kau sembunyi seperti gadis perawan di balik pohon? Bergabunglah di pesta kami!"

Shouto terkejut ketika sebuah suara asing ditujukan padanya.

"Kenapa sembunyi? Ngomong-ngomong kostumnya bagus. Kau menyewa di mana? Dan gigi taringmu— _well_ , itu cocok sekali. Kau seperti vampire betulan." Anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan pakaian badut menghampirinya dan berbicara panjang lebar. Shouto segera menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

" _Whoaa_ , santai _bro_. Kenapa kau sembunyikan taring jantanmu? Jangan malu, semua pengunjung pesta ini tahu cara bersenang-senang. Tapi sayang sekali, kau bukan satu-satunya vampire di pesta ini. Di halaman belakang banyak yang seperti dirimu."

Shouto tercengang. "Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang ada banyak vampire di pesta ini? Kenapa bangsa kami harus ikut acara seperti ini?"

"Apa kau baru pertama kali datang ke perayaan Halloween? Oh ya, namaku Kirishima Eijirou. Aku tak pernah melihatmu, kau dari kelas apa?"

Shouto menerima uluran tangan pemuda bernama Eijirou, mereka bersalaman kaku.

"Kau pasti anak rumahan dan jarang keluar rumah makanya tidak tahu ada perayaan menyenangkan seperti ini. Tahun depan jangan sampai tidak datang, rugi lho." Eijirou menyodorkan segelas limun segar pada Shouto.

Vampire itu memandang curiga pada cairan berwarna kuning cerah. Apa itu? Shouto ragu-ragu mengambil gelas dari tangan Eijirou. Seketika ia merasa haus. Tak ada salahnya mencoba minuman dunia manusia siapa tahu ada yang cocok, pikir Shouto kemudian meminum beberapa teguk.

Sang vampire nyaris menyemburkan minumannya jika saja ia tak menahan diri sekuat tenaga. Shouto menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan dan berlari meninggalkan Eijirou yang terbengong khawatir. Ia menerobos kerumunan dengan langkah serampangan, menabrak beberapa makhluk aneh hingga akhirnya tiba di tempat yang lebih sepi dan tak banyak orang. Shouto memuntahkan limun yang baru beberapa menit diteguknya. Vampire itu mengumpat betapa minuman itu terasa masam seperti darah mayat yang membusuk.

"Hei—kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kau tidak enak badan."

Sebuah suara lembut membuat Shouto menoleh. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan kostum serba putih menampilkan raut wajah khawatir. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau tersembunyi di balik tudung polos. Makhluk macam apa itu? Kenapa sama sekali tidak menakutkan dan malah terkesan—err, imut dan lucu? Shouto merasakan aroma memikat dan tak asing ketika anak laki-laki itu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Kuantar ke unit kesehatan, kau bisa berbaring sejenak di sana. Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau dari kelas apa? Sepertinya di sekolah pun wajahmu tak familiar."

"Apa itu penting bagimu dari mana aku berasal?" tanya Shouto penuh selidik.

"Tidak juga sih, kupikir jika kita bertemu di sekolah aku bisa menyapamu nanti. Namaku Izuku."

"Shouto."

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain? Di halaman depan lebih ramai dan ada banyak makanan. Ayo ke sana bersamaku." Izuku sedikit cemas karena Shouto terlihat pucat. Sejak tadi pemuda itu menutup mulutnya.

"Aku baru saja dari sana dan salah satu temanmu nyaris meracuniku dengan minuman yang rasanya aneh. Aku tak ingin ke sana," ujar Shouto tak terlalu jelas karena mulutnya tertutup. Ia sangat tak ingin memperlihatkan taring menyeramkan miliknya pada pemuda lucu di depannya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh di luar dugaan. Izuku meraih tangan Shouto, mencoba melepaskan bekapan yang sejak tadi mengusik benak Izuku. Si pemuda hijau sedikit terkejut ketika menyaksikan sepasang taring yang mencuat, berkilap di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Oh—hehe, taringmu bagus begitu, kenapa harus disembunyikan." Izuku tertawa kecil. Shouto tak bergeming. Manusia menggemaskan di depannya ini tak takut padanya? Dabi tak pernah bilang ras manusia begitu pemberani.

"Kau tak takut padaku?" tanya Shouto penasaran.

Izuku menggeleng lucu. "Kenapa harus takut? Kostumu milikmu begitu sempurna. Teman-temanku juga ada yang memakai kostum sepertimu tapi menurutku kau lebih natural—sedikit merinding karena kau terlihat seperti vampire betulan."

Shouto mengangguk. Seperti pemuda berambut merah bernama Eijirou, Izuku juga berpikiran bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu peserta perayaan Halloween. Vampire muda itu tak tahu harus lega atau terhina. Di satu sisi ia ingin terlihat garang, menakutkan, dan mampu membuat mangsanya bertekuk lutut. Shouto mengangkat wajahnya. Pemandangan wajah Izuku yang begitu menggemaskan serta aroma tubuhnya yang memikat membuat darah dalam tubuh Shouto berdesir. Ia pernah mencium aroma memabukkan seperti ini sebelumnya, dan sadar bahwa itu adalah aroma darah berkualitas tinggi. Shouto menelan ludah susah payah. Ia tak mungkin menyerang Izuku begitu saja. Pikirannya berkabut. Mungkin sejak awal Shouto bisa saja menyeretnya ke lokasi yang lebih jauh, mengoyak kostum putih polos yang Izuku kenakan dan menghisap darahnya brutal. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyakiti pemuda dengan sepasang pipi gembil yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Aku haus, Izuku." Suara parau yang terdengar begitu menyiksa membuat Izuku tersentak.

"Haus? A-aku bisa ambilkan limun atau air putih—astaga wajahmu pucat sekali, Shouto- _kun_. Sebaiknya kita cari tempat supaya kau bisa berbaring."

"Jangan limun. Rasanya tidak enak, tadi aku sudah mencobanya," kata Shouto.

Tidak enak? Sepasang alis Izuku bertaut. Baru kali ini ia mendengar ada seseorang tidak menyukai limun. Mungkin Shouto bukan penggemar minuman sejenis itu. Barangkali pemuda itu lebih menyukai kopi pahit atau teh tawar.

Mereka saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing ketika menuju tempat yang dimaksud Izuku. Sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dengan beberapa ranjang berjajar. Tak ada siapa pun di dalam. Izuku mendesah kecewa. Seharusnya ada satu penjaga yang bertugas mengingat perayaan Halloween dihadiri banyak orang dan ada kemungkinan peserta yang tidak enak badan. Shouto berjalan menuju salah satu ranjang yang terletak paling ujung. Izuku menutup pintu ruangan.

"Ke mari, duduk di dekatku."

Izuku mengangguk. Ada debaran ganjil yang membuat Izuku merasa tak nyaman. Mereka baru saja berkenalan, rasanya sedikit terlalu cepat jika jarak di antaranya keduanya perlahan menipis. Shouto bersandar pada tepi ranjang. Jubahnya yang panjang ia sibakkan ke belakang supaya tidak mengganggu. Izuku memilih posisi agak jauh dari pemuda pemilik iris dua warna. Suara hingar bingar musik dan orang-orang yang bercengkerama di halaman terdengar sampai ke ruangan.

"Lebih mendekat, kenapa menjauh begitu? Kupikir kita berteman sekarang," ujar Shouto sedikit tak senang dengan cara Izuku yang seperti menjaga jarak darinya.

"Eh, b-baiklah."

Izuku beringsut, mendekat ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan di atas ranjang. Izuku menekuk kedua kakinya. Shouto berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat saat melihat Izuku yang terlihat seperti boneka berpipi bulat.

"Kupikir kau haus, aku pergi mengambil minuman dulu. Kau di sini saja, jangan ke mana-mana."

Shouto menahan pergelangan tangan Izuku."Tidak perlu. Aku memang haus. Tapi aku bisa menahannya."

Izuku memekik. "Kau bisa dehidrasi!"

Shouto tersenyum tipis. Alangkah lucunya Izuku saat pemuda itu panik. Dua pipinya menggembung.

"Kalau begitu—kau bisa dapatkan darah untukku?"

"D-darah? Oh, maksudmu sirup berwarna merah rasa stroberi? Kupikir kau tak suka minuman manis."

Shouto menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dipahami Izuku. Dalam satu gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, posisi keduanya telah berubah. Izuku terkurung dalam penjara sepasang lengan kekar milik Shouto yang berada di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Aku haus." Shouto setengah menindih tubuh Izuku yang lebih kecil. Izuku baru menyadari betapa taring pemuda itu terlihat menyeramkan dari sudut ini. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Izuku sudah merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dan berbahaya yang menguar dari tubuh Shouto. Seperti bukan manusia.

"K-kau berat, bisakah menyingkir dari tubuhku?" Izuku berbisik sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak. Aroma tubuhmu harum sekali."

Shouto menunduk. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kokoh menelusup ke dalam kostum polos yang dikenakan Izuku.

"A-aku—apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menyentuhku?" Izuku berusaha menepis jemari yang bersarang di balik kain. Terasa dingin dan keras membuat perut rata Izuku bereaksi. Belum pernah ia merasakan telapak tangan seseorang begitu dingin—nyaris sebeku es.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Izuku. Aku tidak berasal dari dunia yang kau tempati ini." Wajah Shouto turun menuju bibir setengah terbuka di bawahnya. Sepasang mata milik pemuda yang lebih kecil membulat ngeri.

Ketika lidah Shouto menyapu permukaan dada lapang Izuku, pikiran vampire bangsawan itu melayang. Apakah para pekerja pemasok darah kesukaannya selalu menangkap laki-laki muda dan membunuhnya begitu saja? Keluarganya tak pernah kehabisan stok darah kesukaan si bungsu. Jenis darah yang diambil dari tubuh laki-laki yang belum beranjak dewasa sungguh memabukkan. Shouto dibuat gila dengan aroma yang begitu memikat.

"Kau vampire sungguhan... kenapa menipuku?" Izuku bertanya lirih.

"Kau tidak tanya,"balas Shouto singkat. Ujung taringnya menggores kulit mulus Izuku. Kedua kaki pemuda di bawahnya bergerak gelisah, menyepak udara sia-sia. Izuku berusaha meredam suara yang nyaris keluar ketika Shouto mengulum tonjolan kecil di dadanya dengan gerak lamban yang begitu menyiksa. Rasa haus yang sejak tadi mendera digantikan insting hewani yang meletup-letup. Shouto tak ingin buru-buru, sungguh disayangkan jika Izuku jatuh pingsan sebelum permainan inti dimulai.

"Sebelum aku menghisap darahmu, mungkin lebih baik kita bermain sebentar."

Shouto merengkuh tubuh mungil dalam dekapan. Meraup bibir yang terbuka menggemaskan.

" _Takutlah padaku_ , Izuku."

Izuku hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika sepasang taring menembus permukaan kulit lehernya.

.

.

 **END**

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouehi Horikoshi


End file.
